This invention relates to ski boots, and more particularly to a walking device arranged for removable mounting to a conventional ski boot to facilitate normal walking.
A modern ski boot is configured as a rigid, substantially inflexible boot with a flat sole arranged for cooperation with the top flat surface of a snow ski. The sole includes front and rear projecting ledge portions arranged for releasable engagement by toe and heel pieces, respectively, of a ski binding mechanism arranged to securely mount the boot removably to a ski during use.
In order to establish the correct skiing posture in which the knees are slightly bent while the upper body is disposed substantially perpendicular to the ground, the upper portion of a ski boot is configured to extend angularly forward at the ankle, thus requiring that the skier's knees be bent in order for him to assume an upright position.
Because of this inflexible construction which requires that a skier's knees be bent while in the boots, and because the sole of the boot does not bend, walking in ski boots is difficult, cumbersome and tiring. Also, particularly with modern ski boot and binding configurations, any wearing of the sole caused by walking on ground surfaces eventually destroys the necessary heel, toe and sole configuration required for correct engagement of the boot by the ski binding, and may thereby cause improper functioning of the bindings which can result in serious injury to the user.
Since the primary function of a ski boot is for attachment to and operation with a snow ski, its construction is not intended to accommodate normal walking after removal from skis. Therefore, in ordinary use in walking after skiing, it is common that a skier will release the upper, ankle supporting buckles of the boot in order to allow the leg to move independently within the rigid boot. However, this tends to break down the integrity of the upper boot portions, and often results in chafing and blistering of the leg and heel.
Various devices have been proposed to alleviate some of these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,144 discloses a ski boot modified to mount a walking sole for pivotal movement about the axis of a permanent heel mount. The walking sole is thus arranged for swinging movement between an operative position disposed under the sole of the boot and an inoperative, stored position vertically along the rear of the boot being held in such position by an ankle strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,875 discloses a binding plate protector and walking aid arranged for use specifically in conjunction with Spademan-type ski bindings. A block of protective material is configured for removable attachment to the boot binding plate which is fixed permanently to the sole of a ski boot in vertical alignment with the shinbone. The block thus supports the boot above ground, protecting the binding plate against damage and protecting the floor and furniture against damage by the binding plate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,179 and 4,194,319 disclose ski boots which include specially constructed soles arranged with spring loaded hinged portions that can be moved between a position for use of the boots for skiing and a position for walking after removal from the skis.